Bold Enterprises
Bold Enterprises is an organization of adventurers, entertainers and socialites who seek to bring the New Horde community together and aid those in need. ---- "The world is in need of heroes. Be one today!" '' Every adventurer is out on a quest for their own purpose. From gaining fame, fortune, or power to aiding those in need to discovering themselves. Bold Enterprises has been created in order to help you obtain what you seek and aid others and the world in the process! Live the life you’ve always wanted. Go on daring adventures, save the day and be the hero, obtain riches, glory, and much more! Wishing to join but not sure if you would be interested in adventure? Not a problem! There are other ways to gain all the above and assist in different ways! Bold Enterprises also seeks to be the leading source of news, aid in public relations, provide fun events to the public, and be the front of technological and scientific research and development! So, what will you choose? To watch your days go by meaninglessly, or go above and beyond and do something with your life? Be proud of what you do and who you are! =Ranks= ---- The guild is divided into ranks mainly by interest, goals, and jobs preference. Every new recruit starts off as a Rookie, and after around two weeks of showing that they've been active and helpful, they are promoted to their main rank of choice. Those being Valiant, Adroit, and Avantgard. There is also an OOC/Alt rank which members can put their OOC alts in. The two ranks above the rest are Exalt, which are the officers of the guild, and lastly the guild leader rank, Paragon. Valiant The Valiant Rank is for members who either wish to aid and defend those in need, wish to travel and seek adventure, or fight and protect the people and things important to them. They're usually brave, tough, or daring - wanting to make a difference through action. Potential Valiants/Jobs: Body Guard, Soldier, Adventurer, Combat Medic, Healer, Hero, Combatant, Archaeologist, Explorer, etc. Avantgarde The Avantgarde Rank is for those who enjoy interacting with others. Most of them are interested in media, entertainment, or politics. They’re usualy friendly, social, inspiring, charismatic, clever, open minded, and leaders - wanting to make a difference through entertaining, informing, and bringing people together. Potential Avantgarde/Jobs: Entertainer, Host,Actor, News Reporter, Agent, Interview, Legal, Ambassador, etc. Adroit The Adroit Rank is for the more skillful, resourceful, and ingenious members. Those who wish to delve into research, discover mysteries, to invent and craft the extraordinary, or educate others. They’re usually intelligent, curious, eccentric, problem solvers, and risk takers - wanting to make a difference through science, craft, and enlightening others. Potential Adroits/Jobs: Crafter, Inventor, Scientist, Teacher, Philospher, Chef, Tester, Researcher, Entrepreneur, etc. =Events= ---- Just as our IC interests appeals to a wide range of people, so does our events. We try to do a bit of everything, so everyone can do what they enjoy. That includes: PvE, RP-PvP, cross faction, Public Events/Festivals, DnD, social gatherings, and so on. Below some of the events will be explained in further detail. Public Events Since our main goal and purpose both ICly and OOCly is to get the community together, strengthen it, and to help others, we do a lot of RP events. We do one “large” RP public event every month, usually with around fifty or more people attending each time. They always have a different theme and purpose. We may be celebrating a holiday, or doing a cultural festival, or a competition – the list goes on. We also hold smaller public events, that don’t require as much planning. Such as small fireworks shows and other social-type gatherings. D&D Events Go on epic adventures, quests, and be heroes! Also known as D20 events, this will be shaped after Dungeons and Dragons, though not identical to it. We wanted an interesting, different and rewarding DnD event system that would be new, fresh, and a lot of fun. We’re doing our own “leveling” system for guild members ICly (though not mandatory) for only DnD events, that will have benefits regarding to which rank you are in, and there are rewards for each level you get – both for your character “stats” and actual obtainable items in game. More information on this can be found on our forums. PvE Events We’re not a raiding guild, but we do still try to do PvE from time to time. Whether that’s current content like heroic dungeons, scenarios, and LFR – or – old content for transmog runs, achievement runs, and so on. RP-PvP Events Although most of us aren’t huge PvPers, we try to get involved with as much as we can. Especially if it’s a large event that the community is involved in. So we always do what we can to help or be part of the RP-PvP campaigns. Other Events We try to fit everyone’s wants in needs within reason. We also try to do new and interesting things. We’re always open to doing events from guilds and other people from both Horde and Alliance factions – so cross faction or inter-guild events are always welcome! Of course, we do plenty of small, private events for just guilds members. Whether that’s guild meetings, social gatherings, adventures, treasure hunting, and so on. Our members are always welcome to offer ideas for events, or host their own! =FAQ= ---- '''Q1:' Are there any requirements to joining? A1: You need to do an IC and OOC interview. You also need to read and abide to the IC and OOC rules. Your first character in the guild has to join ICly. Also, Bold Enterprises ICly doesn't allow any criminals or evil type characters. Q2: Who can join? A2: All races, classes, and levels may join, as long as you’re a roleplayer. Q3: Can my alts join the guild? A3: Yup! Your alts can join either OOCly or ICly. If they join ICly, they’ll need to do an IC interview and follow the IC rules. Q4: What sort of guild is Bold Enterprises ICly? A4: I can tell you what we’re not first. We’re not a military, business, criminal, or mercenary type guild. We do take on various aspect of certain themed guilds, such as we do aid in military events and wars. We do help members with their own business. And we do lend aid to those in need, for free depending on the circumstances and situations. Q5: What does your guild not do? A5: We try to do at least a little bit of everything. We don’t do much or hardly any PvP or serious raiding. We still get involved with PvE and LFR, along with joining in with the RP-PvP campaigns the community does. Q6: Why are you called Bold Enterprises? A6: Originally the guild was named Kudos. But we wanted to appeal to a wider range of people and do a wider range of events and activities. It’s not an “enterprise” like a business. It’s an “enterprise” like going off on an adventure, doing something bold and heroic. Making a difference. Which is what the guild does. Q7: Does your guild have lore or a storyline? A7: Bold Enterprises is a fairly new organization. It was created in the attempts to help those in need and bring the divided community together. Even though a finished novel is a wonderful thing to read, we'd like our members to be able to write out that novel - the story and lore of the organization, to shape it. Because even though the destination is important too, the journey is what is memorable. Q8: I’m not interested in joining, but I am interested in possibly getting involved somehow. Is there anything outside players or guilds can do with Bold Enterprises? A8: We enjoy getting involved with other roleplayers and the community. We’re always happen to plan, coordinate, and organize roleplay events with other players and guilds. This can be a cross faction events, cross realm events, large or small RP events, RP-PvP events, RP storylines/plots, PvE activities like transmog runs or LFR, and so on. Doesn’t matter what race you are, or how big your guild is (if you’re even in one), or what sort of guild/character you are. Just contact Zepsi or an officer if interested. =OOC Information= ---- Bold Enterprises was created for a few reasons. We wanted a guild that was diverse enough to appeal to a variety of interests. That'd include people who enjoyed action/adventure, casual/friendly roleplay, DnD events, fun public events, and so on. We didn't want another military, mercenary, or business type guild. There's nothing wrong with those kinds of guilds, and they're plenty of fun and have great people in them. But they're also common and abundant. We wanted to try to aim for something slightly different. This guild has some similarities to those types of guilds and others, but we try to broaden our focus while still maintaining the guild’s purpose and goal both ICly and OOCly. Our goal is to bring the community together and strengthen it, both ICly and OOCly. That’s one of the reasons why we make so many public events. We like to get different people, guilds, etc together, so characters can meet new people, and new friendships can hopefully be made. We also wish to make more RP events that are just fun, entertaining, interactive, and meaningful. Whether it’s a simple fireworks show, a monthly large public event, or an epic DnD adventure, we want our guild and the community to go out and have a good time. ICly Bold Enterprises, besides wishing to bring the community together, also seeks to help those in need. They go off on quests and adventures to aid those who need to be protected, saved, or need assistance. This can be in the form of helping in battles – such as in RP-PvP campaigns, or our own made up calls of help – such as in DnD events, and so on. The leader of Bold Enterprises, Zepsi Kola, runs her guild by moral standards. She wants to set an example to the public, to try and be role models. Too often does it seem that other people and guilds resort to underhanded or cruel actions and means to get what they want, whether their intentions are good or bad. So Bold Enterprises runs with the rules of not resorting to shady, dirty, criminal, or illegal actions or business. Overall, we’re a fun, friendly, and active guild that gets along very well. We enjoy having fun, making others have fun, and try make the RP community a better place, even if it’s just with small actions. Anyone is welcome to roleplay and set events with us. If you’re interested in joining, please contact Zepsi or an officer. Thank you for reading, and see you in game! References Information taken and adapted from the Bold Enterprises Website for fair use. Category:Bold Enterprises Category:Organizations Category:Entertainment Organizations Category:Adventurer Organizations Category:Horde Guilds